


Imagine Ned teaching you how to bake pie

by Iknewyouweremuggle



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Baking, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Gen, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pie, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Teaching, The Pie Hole, imagine, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknewyouweremuggle/pseuds/Iknewyouweremuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine helping Ned and him teaching you to bake pie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Ned teaching you how to bake pie

As soon as the last customer leaves, you close the door of the Pie Hole and turn back around, a large smile on your face. The Pie Hole is where you work as long as your friend Olive visits her ill parents. She begged you to do her this favor and you instantly said yes. You needed a holiday job anyway and working at a pie restaurant is something you never believed would be possible. You love the smell of fresh pies and fruits, the little details like the lights looking like cherries, the customers who are always happy when you serve them what they ordered. You get a lot of tips, something you really need.

But the best part of spending your days here is the Pie Maker. You are not in love with him, you know that Olive is, but you have to admit that you like him really much, like a high school crush actually, nothing more. At least you tell yourself that for four weeks now.

You like how he always smiles, even though you can see how tired he is sometimes. You like his brown hair, hanging into his face every so often. You like how he greeted you on your first day like you were the one he waited for to help him. And you like how he looks you in the eyes sometimes, this gorgeous chocolate brown eyes filled with a shy happiness. This puppy eyes, so innocent and sweet.

You shake yourself out of your day dream. Then you walk behind the counter and into the kitchen. Usually you count the money at this point, but today is a special day. As this is the end of your first month working at the Pie Hole, Ned decided to teach you how to bake pie. In his opinion you should be able to do this when you work here.

Just as you enter the large kitchen, Ned finishes cleaning the floor and looks up at you, his lips forming a little smile. His lips. His lips are something between pink and red, recognizable but definitely not unmanly. You sometimes wish to just grab his shirt and press your...

“(Y/N)?”

“Hm?” You blink a few times before realizing you stared at him, or to be more precise, his lips. You can feel your face turning red and clear your throat. “Yes, sorry. So, uhm, pie?”

“Yes, pie.” He still smiles and turns around. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding and follow him to his fridge.

“So, you ever baked pie before?”

You shake you head. Ned nods and takes everything you need and puts it at the kitchen table while you bind a apron around your waist. When everything is ready, you start with the lesson. Ned stands next to you, his hands burrowed into his pockets, his shoulders raised up and his arms close to his body, like he tries to avoid contact. Slowly he explains everything you need to do, beginning with the first step for the dough. You combine everything like he shows you and add cold water. When the dough is ready, you wrap it into plastic and put it in the fridge.

You sigh and sweep some hair out of your face. Ned still smiles at you. You have to admit, you look horrible. You are covered in flour, you hair is a hell of a mess and you are sure you have some dough sticking in your face. Nevertheless, you feel happy like never before.

“And now, we wait?”

“We wait”, he agrees and sits down on a chair. You sit down as well and take s sip from your water bottle. He still looks uncomfortable, so you keep your distance. His black shirt has a slight layer of white flour, too, which makes you start to giggle. He flashes you a glance, his eyes questioning your sanity.

“We both look like hell. I'm sorry for that, really.”

“Na, it's fine. And you look good. With the flour I mean. Well, I don't mean you don't look good every day, but you look good right now, too, even with the flour, not because of it. In fact, you look a bit pale with it, but not in a sick kind of way, more in a sun-avoiding kind of way. Like a vampire, but less spooky. Still good, I guess.”

You blink at him and he blushes, then you both start to giggle.

When the dough is ready, you take it out of the fridge and take the rolling pin Ned gives you. You start to roll it, but Ned shakes his head and steps behind you.

“You have to be more gentle. Feel the pie. Love the pie. Be the pie. Here, just like that.” His hands surround you and take the rolling pin, showing you how the do it right. Even if he still isn't really touching you, you can feel his body heat on your back, his warm breath in you neck, his quiet voice in your ear. You shiver, but don't move, knowing he doesn't like to touch. You try to ignore the fluttering feeling in your stomach and just listen to him, but it's hard, really hard. A lamp about you provides the only light, everything else is darkness, making it even more difficult.

Just when you think you should just turn around and kiss him like you were the only people in the world, he steps back again and fetches the pie pan. You take a deep breath and try to transfer the crust to it, with a little help of your favorite Pie Maker. Then you fill it with blueberries, your favorite fruit. You love how blueberries are basically without a real color, look blue from the outside and have red juice when you press them. Then you roll out the top crust, your tongue sticking between your teeth to help you concentrate. You cut steam vents into in like Ned shows you and put the pie into the oven. When you close the door, you let out a sigh and smile at Ned.

“Well, that wasn't that bad I think. Easier than I expected, actually.”

“Baking pie isn't difficult, you just have to concentrate. And you did very well, especially for your first time.” He returns your smile. Until your pie is ready, you sit down again in a comfortable silence, trying to sneak a peak from the corner of your eyes, still smiling. After a couple of minutes, you can smell your baking and after some extra time, you can take it out. It smells lovely and Ned compliments you again. He explains you it has to cool down, so you take your coat and walk with him to the front door. Outside, you turn to face him, looking up at his face. He is taller than you, at least one head taller, but you like it. You feel like he could protect you from everything.

“So, until tomorrow I guess.”

“Yes, I think so.”

“We can eat your pie for breakfast, at seven maybe?”

“Sounds great.” You smile gets bigger and the feeling in your chest gets stronger. A date! You take a step back and raise your hand for a goodbye. “See you in the morning.”

He waves at you as well and turns in the opposite direction. You can't stop smiling while going back home. And you still smile when you lay in your bed, falling asleep slowly.

 


End file.
